youngjusticefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Young Justice: ??? (Direct-to-Video Film)
Sometime after the Light was stopped, the Team find themselves protecting their existence from the world, when Kid Flash's souvenir collecting gets the better as he takes a relic which comes back to bite the Team. Characters: *The Team: **Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Khary Payton) **Dick Grayson/Robin (Jesse McCartney) - upon the Team's exposure through Wally's actions, Batman takes away his uniform to prevent exposure and reveal of Batman's secrets. He takes up the identity, Nightwing **Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) - takes a relic called the Helmet of Ares as a souvenir, which is actually a beacon for Ares to awaken from his prison, when he awakens to destroy Happy Harbor, starting from Mount Justice to the city which causes the Team's exposure **Conner Kent/Superboy (Nolan North) **M'Gann M'orzz/Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) **Artemis Crock/Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) - is mad with Wally for his souvenir collecting getting the better of him and the Team, and is upset with him because he thinks his souvenirs are more important than their relationship **Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chalbert) **Raquel Irvin/Rocket (Cree Summer) **Garth/Tempest (Yuri Lowenthal) - joins the Team on an expedition on Themyscira **Tula/Aquagirl (Cree Summer) - joins the Team on an expedition on Themyscira **Donna Troy/Troia (Kari Wahlgren) - joins the Team on an expedition on Themyscira **Jason Todd/Robin II (Alexander Martella) - was caught stealing tires from the Batmobile but learns how to be a hero as Robin **Freddy Freeman/Lieutant Marvel (Josh Keaton) - joins the Team to help fight off Ares **Mary Batson/Sergeant Marvel (Kimberly Brooks) - joins the Team to help fight off Ares **Barbara Gordon (Alyson Stoner) - discovers Dick's secret as Robin, she is designated as A08 (Authorized Guest number 8) **Karen Beecher (Masasa Moyo) - discovers M'Gann's secret as a White Martian who poses as a Green Martian, when she discovered it she immediately provides advice to control it, becoming the hero she would be in Season 2, she is designated as A09 (Authorized Guest number 9) **Mal Duncan (Kevin Michael Richardson) - discovers Connor's secret as Superboy, and as a clone to both Superman and Lex Luthor from Cadmus, when he discovered he is Superboy he owed him an apology for not understanding him, becoming the same nice guy in Season 2, he is designated as A10 (Authorized Guest) **La'Gaan/Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal) - discovers Kaldur, Garth and Tula working with the Team, and joins them, as well as having a crush on Miss Martian **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Logan Grove) - was working as a member of the Doom Patrol under Rita Farr's care, but he chose to join M'Gann so he can be way close to his sister *Vincent Sobel/Vigilante (???) - similar to the one from Arrow, he was assumed by the Team to be Adrian Chase helping the Team with stopping Prometheus, but near the end, it was revealed he was Vincent Sobel, Black Canary's ex-lover who was sociopathic targeting vigilantes *Adrian Chase (Adrian Padsar) - a hardheaded, well-intentioned District Attorney who will defend the Team's actions. For most of the time, he was a good man willing to defend the Team, and help the League, but near the end, it was revealed that he was Prometheus, and his biological name was Simon Morrison, the son of Justin Claybourne. *Adrian Chase/Prometheus (Adrian Pasdar/Michael Dorn) - the film's main antagonist, a mysterious masked archer who works with the Light to use Ares as a public exposure to the Team, his goal is to take out Young Justice. For most of the time, his identity was unknown to the Team, but near the end, his true identity was Adrian Chase, who was really the District Attorney of Star City, the biological son of Justin Claybourne. He targeted the Team because Artemis' father had killed his father because ??? *The Light: **Ra's al Ghul (Oded Fehr) - Prometheus' master in the League of Shadows **Lex Luthor (Mark Rolston) - hires Prometheus to take down young justice. **Ares (Troy Baker) - released when Kid Flash takes the Helmet of Ares as a souvenir only to accidentally free him from his prison to cause major destruction from Mount Justice to the whole town of Happy Harbor. When defeated he joins the Light working with Luthor and Ra's al Ghul *Justice League: **Clark Kent/Superman (Nolan North) **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Bruce Greenwood) **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Maggie Q) **Barry Allen/Flash (George Eads) **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **Arthur Curry/Aquaman (Phil LaMarr) **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Kevin Michael Richardson) **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Alan Tudyk) **Carter Hall/Hawkman **Shayera Hol/Hawkwoman **Giovanni Zatara/Dr. Fate (Nolan North/Kevin Michael Richardson) **Nathaniel Adams/Captain Atom **Dinah Laurel Lance/Black Canary (Vanessa Marshall) **John Stewart/Green Lantern **Billy Batson/Captain Marvel (Chad Lowe) **John Ulthoon/Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) **Ray Palmer/Atom (Jason Marsden) **Eel O'Brien/Plastic Man **Augustus Freeman/Icon (Tony Todd) *Alfred Pennyworth (Jeff Bennett) *GCPD (Gotham City Police Department): **Commissioner Gordon (Gary Cole) **Detective Harvey Bullock (Vincent D. Onifrio) *Rudy and Mary West (Steve Blum and Cree Summer) *Paula Nguyen Brooks (Kelly Hu) *Queen Hippolyta (Susan Blakeslee) - Diana and Donna's mother, who is shocked that Wally has taken the helmet as a souvenir, which releases Ares from his prison to destroy Mount Justice and the rest of Happy Harbor Plot: ??? Timestamps: October 26/27, 2012 Trivia: *The Prometheus reveal is similar to the one in Season 5 of Arrow. **Also, the Vigilante reveal is also similar to the one in Season 6. *This film is rated PG-13 for violence and scary images. *This is a midquel story showing how Tempest, Aquagirl, Troia, Jason Todd, Lieutenant Marvel, Sergeant Marvel, Batgirl, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy and Mal become members of the Team. *Donna Troy has the same design as her character in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. *Mary Batson and Freddy Freeman have the same design as their characters in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Category:Movies Category:DC Comics